kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Turing Machine
Universal Turing Machine is a room named after a Turing machine "that can simulate an arbitrary Turing machine on arbitrary input". Yeah, we don't know what that means either. A regular, non-universal Turing machine, on the other hand, is "a theoretical device that manipulates symbols contained on a strip of tape". Yes, we're just as confused as you are. Oh, and that weird man on the right, is Alan Turing. The inventor of the Turing machine (he did not actually look like that, with magnetic tape going through his head). __TOC__ Expected behaviour in UTM We do know of these set of rules: Kongregate conduct, but our Turing machine is still processing the content so we have not made up a mind about it yet. So for now; be nice. Things to avoid: *Expressing homophobia *Trolling (obviously) *Sexism *Racism *Referring to users by the wrong gender Internets If you hang around the UTM enough, you will probably hear the phrase "+amount internets to user". Internets are the unofficial currency of the UTM, used to denote acts of particular amusement/awesomeness. Shown by one chatter using the aforementioned statement towards another (the amount of "Internets" increasing based on the degree of amusement/awesomeness). Originated in UTM with DBscotsdragon, but originally from elsewhere in the Internet. Criteria for "Regular" Status #'Chatting regularly ' #'Friends with the other Regulars. ' #'Is reasonably active.' Regulars of UTM One would think the regulars are a bunch of computer science geeks, but we're just regular geeks. And just a fair warning, many a Troll (and "txt-spkr") has met their doom at the hands of certain UTM regulars. klaa2 One of the 'older' regulars, klaa2 spends most of his time on kong during slow days at work. He has developed what some people call a 'life' lately though, and is not on as much as the other regulars. Is often both annoyed and amused by the idiosyncrasies of trolls and humanity in general. Is frustrated by those who promote spiritualism, aliens, and evolution. Recently been plagued by a bad internet connection. UberSephy What can I say about me...? I'm uber. Pure and simple. ;D "Without war, there can be no peace. Without peace, there can be no war. So I say we just all mildly dislike each other." ~ UberSephy Matsteo Total grammar nazi, watch your spelling...or don't, he'll just correct every word you misspell. Hates homework, but still does it. Loves to dance, believe it or not. Matsteo will tango all over you if you keep on trollin'! The new Wii he got for Christmas has kidnapped him though, so he may not be on as much as he used to. DBscotsdragon Very active Scottish regular. ♥Engaged to Kat♥(PorcelainKitty). Spelling/Grammar Nazi (due to OCD). DBscotsdragon has never left UTM since his 1st day on Kong. Is considered by some to be the backbone of the chat. The chat always seems to lose a lot of awesome whenever he leaves. Matsteo and donteatglue1 have unofficially nominated him for mod-ship. Was silenced for 15 mins on May 17, 2010 for discussing how the Bible has been altered over the centuries. Kayos94 Kayos94 is an active Canadian regular. He's somewhat of a Grammar Nazi and seems to "kill" chat a lot. He likes cats and loves to rant. He's VERY paranoid. Frequently refers to Fallout 3. His favorite game is Achievement Unlocked, and he also likes sniper games. Also loves Wikia and editing his part on the Kongregate Wiki. Collects BIONICLE and enjoys discussing it, as well as video games. Worshipper of the ShamWow. He's trying to get "dual-regularity" for UTM, which he already has, and Paradise Roleplaying- #1. ElloMello ElloMello is formerly known as Ramon1000100100, due to the hacking of his old account (which he suspects was done by one of the many idiots/trolls he has disagreements with on Kongregate). donteatglue1 donteatglue1 is the sexually-repressed, bi-curious, virgin of UTM. Former "wife" of Matsteo. Is a girl, despite popular belief. Likes animals and soft things. She gets very pissed off when people refer to her as "he". Heads will roll if that should happen. Wishes to go to med school after high school. Has interesting perspectives on life. Writes horror stories. mesamunefire One of the older (age-wise) regulars. mesamunefire is happily married & the resident "Computer Guy" of UTM. A current Computer Science student and currently works on computers for a living. Likes to argue a bit about anything you give him. GarnetRose She arrived at the UTM by following Nord on his adventures. Gets on well with all of the other regulars. Is a radiant young mother, bringing happiness & (extra) insanity to all of the UTM. Soon to follow Nord on his expedition to a new room sadly.. She will be missed. WolfgangG Writes strange stories. Plays lots of computer games. Claims he is a "loner" or "emo". Is lover to Demonkitty16. Inactive Demonkitty16 Has been around for quite a while. One of the more popular members of UTM (likely due to her being female). Is quite insane, rather kinky & pretty talented... Likes her Catnip. Is lover to WolfgangG. Inactive Godseed British regular. May not actually exist, but certainly talks enough to make up for any lack of reification. Collects quotes (they're much cheaper than Bionicle or "Havoc: the Bothering"). Current favourite: "I'd hate to recommend drugs, alcohol, or insanity to anyone, but they've always worked for me." - Hunter S. Thompson doomed_dynasties doomed_dynasties is a so-called "emo" who is rather happy and peppy. His personality interests us. He is our shiny toy, the one that never gets boring. tanwers Tan has been a regular for about a year. He has special moments. Good friends with Ello. sinsaint Sin is relatively new, but has become quite familiar with the regulars. xXEvermoreXx Evermore is a caring young woman who looks out for the other regulars of the UTM. As dirty-minded as some of the males in UTM, she is always good for banter and fun. She seems to love to hug people. She also refers to Noobmasterz as her brother. Sometimes called a chipmunk, or a squirel. amngdarkness Likes to be called Kari. Also a massive gamer and loves to kick guy's butts at Halo on a regular basis. Is engaged, and soon to move in with her fiancee. Noobmasterz Is a relatively new, but rather frequent regular. Often lurks for a "perfect" opportunity to enter chat with a witty comment/one-liner. Sometimes tries to creep our other users for the hell of it. Most of the time however, you'll find him either talking about stalking various regulars, or virtually hugging everyone with his trademark "hug-monster" → ~\(♥w♥)/~ . Occasionally exchanges various links to songs with Ello. Joined UTM when he was still only Level 2 on Kong', and intends to stay for as long as he can. He also likes to snuggle people it seems. Moderators of UTM Here to serve and protect. And compute. Better than you. Nordavind UTM's newest and most active Mod yet! Not much is known about Nord, but we do know that he hates trolls and those who feed them. Nord was until recently the owner of The Warehouse, but his viking ancestry made him leave for new adventures. Soon to leave us for a new room.. He will be missed. Oceanix The Mod without a profile. Not really, he just doesn't like you enough. Oceanix has been around longer than the other mods, but isn't in UTM often. Recently he's had parental problems with Kongregate, much to the chagrin of the other regulars. Inactive Toa_of_Pi Toa is the "AFK Mod", and when he's not afk he's usually leveling up his Savage in Sacred Seasons. Plays amazing music. Gratz on banhammer! I want to learn more about Turing machines! These links to the domain of questionable knowledge might help you on the way. Warning: heavy stuff! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_Turing_machine http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turing_machine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYw2ewoO6c4 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners